Trial By Fire
Trial By Fire is the twelfth episode of the fourth season of and the forty second episode of the series overall. Summary RETURN TO ANAHEIM — With Elizabeth facing a life-threatening affliction and deteriorating quickly, Jake travels to Anaheim to seek help from Hope. Tasked with keeping Elizabeth preoccupied in Anaheim, Nick comes to a heartbreaking realization about his niece. Meanwhile, at the Deveraux School for the Young and Gifted, a run-in with Adam Chamberlain throws a wrench into Jake's plan. Jeffery also appears. Plot Cast Main Cast * Chris Wood as Jacob Chamberlain / Christopher Chamberlain * James Franco as Graysin Blackwell (Credit only) * Caspar Zafer as Jefferson Chamberlain * Phoebe Tonkin as Charlotte Marshall-Deveraux * Izabela Vidovic as Elizabeth Chamberlain * Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Chamberlain Recurring Cast * Jensen Ackles as Adam Chamberlain Guest Cast * Mckenna Grace as Jessica/Jupiter Chamberlain * Bradley Steven Perry as Vincent Kirby Co-Starring * Sam Ashby as Boy Multimedia Images Soundtrack Quotes |-|Promo= |-|Scene= :Nick: "I take it Julia didn't bring good news." :Jeffery: "She and Christopher have been holed up with spell books all week searching for any last ideas to help Elizabeth, they're out of options." :Nick: "I don't accept that." :Jeffery: "Look I love that kid. It's because I love her, that I'm telling you there is no miracle fix here. Now she might have had a little more time, but she's about to experience her first full moon, since she triggered her curse. Every witch that we've consulted is sure that she won't survive the night and when..." :Nick: "Speak with Christopher. He will perform a binding spell. That's the solution." :Jeffery: "A spell that powerful would only kill her faster. This is terminal Nick." |-|Inside Clip= Trivia * Elizabeth transforms into her wolf form for the first time. * It's revealed that Jake kept one of the white oak stakes and he asks Hope to use it to kill him once the dark magic is placed into him. * Charlotte speaks of an "ugliness" born before both her and Hope, it is possible she is speaking of Rosemarie and her followers. * Charlotte was seen as a spirit. She was last seen in a flashback in When Blood Calls Blood. * Zander was last seen through a voice cameo in You Are Dear to My Heart. * Julia was mentioned. She was last seen in When Blood Calls Blood. * Christopher was mentioned. He was last seen in When Blood Calls Blood. * The Crescent Wolf Pack were seen in spirit and mentioned by Hope. * The Los Angeles Coven were mentioned by Jake. They were last seen in Rise From the Grave. * The Hollow was seen in her spirit form. She was last seen in Playing With Fire in her spirit form. * Charlotte's mother and father were mentioned. They were last seen in Ticket to Hell in photos. * Maverick was mentioned. He was last seen in When Blood Calls Blood. * Andrew was mentioned. He was last seen in Rise From the Grave. * Hectate was mentioned. He was last seen in What I Have Left in a flashback and as a hallucination. * Jessica and Jupiter Chamberlain are seen for the first time after being previously mentioned by Elizabeth. See Also }} Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Season Four Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide